


Strawberries and whipped cream

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Strawberries, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he feels like curling up on his bed, but there's someone who knows how to distract him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and whipped cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mwarsha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mwarsha).



> Ok, so my friend Marsha had a really bad weekend and I just had wanted to give her something to cheer her up, which resulted in this.
> 
> I hope you like it, Marsha <3

Sometimes Tony only wants to lie down in bed and curl up. He has these moments, sometimes for the weirdest of reasons, sometimes just because his life happens and there is simply no way he can cope with _that_. Yeah, he could "solve" his problem with booze, but he has made a promise about that and he intends to keep it. So his bed, it is.

But to his luck and joy he has someone who knows just what he needs when he has these moods. He has just curled up in his bed again, blanket over his head and lights dimmed, when a tall, lean man enters the room. He wears his black hair slicked back and it curls a bit in his neck. He leans over Tony and kisses him softly.

"What's the matter?" he murmurs.

Tony turns. "Just...life, I guess," he groans and opens his eyes to take him in. It takes him a moment to fully comprehend what he sees, but then he's suddenly fully there.

"Wait...you're really you, aren't you? Because I'm not quite sure if I've gone crazy or not. I mean, you look like you and everything but..."

"Shush, Anthony," he stops the ramble with an incredible long finger on Tony's lips, "What's freaking you out?"

"You mean I shouldn't be freaked out by this?" he gestures at the man, "I'm used to see you either all in leather and armour or at least some sort of slacks and shirt, you know?"

"Can't I wear this kind of clothes, too?" he raises a delicate eyebrow and Tony pulls him down into a kiss.

"Ah, shut up. Just tell me what you plan and we can spend the rest of our lives pretending this did not happen."

"Well," the man says with a smile. "I thought we could spend the rest of the day in bed, watch some movies and eat these," he holds up a small bowl Tony hasn't seen previously.

"What's that?" Tony wants to know, eyeing the bowl curiously and the pale hand tilts so he can see what it contains. "Are those strawberries? And whipped cream? Loki...why?"

"Maybe because you feel down and I want to see you happy?" Loki's still smiling as Tony hurries to make room for him beneath the sheets and pulls him down to sit next to him. He steals another kiss from Loki's lips before he takes a strawberry out of the bowl and leans into the other.

"JARVIS," he says lazily, "just put on, I don't know, a random movie. I don't know if I'll be paying attention anyways."

"Because you'll be distracted by me?" Loki's arm is around Tony's shoulders and he murmurs the words into his hair. Tony moves a bit away and picks up another strawberry. He reaches up and puts it between Loki's lips as he says "Yes, very distracted."


End file.
